Loving Angles Instead
by missypaige06
Summary: ONESHOT COMPLETE As he grew up he had a difficult life just as she had. from the day they met he loved her but now he must wait for her decision. read inside to find henry's thoughts as paige contemplates one of the biggest decisions of her life. plz r n


Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or the lyrics below

Loving Angels

He sat alone thinking. What was she doing at this precise moment? Was she considering his offer? Ultimately her decision would change his life forever. His happiness depended on having her in his life. Only with the love of his angel would he be complete.

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate_

_and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we´re grey and old  
´cos I´ve been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold_

It was a huge decision for her and as much as he wanted her to agree, to say yes he hoped she would take the future into consideration. He hoped with all his heart that she would have the same feelings for him that he had for her. He loved her with all his heart and wanted to grow old with her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She was everything he ever wanted – kind, caring, independent, loving and willing to risk her life to protect others. He wanted to give her the feeling she gave him. He wanted to love her, to care for her like no one else and to protect her the way she protected people every day.

He moved over to his bed and slowly changed into his bed clothes as he sent her a text. He wanted more than anything to call her, to hear her voice but not wanting to put pressure on her he sent her a short but sweet message promising to call her the next day. Lying back in bed he found his thoughts once again preoccupied by her. Never before had he felt this love for anyone else. Like her, he had grown up in foster homes. It made it hard to love, to accept love for fear that it would be taken away as it was on many occasions. This time it would be different. Both people involved had been through similar ordeals as they grew up and together they could learn to love again. They could be happy in the knowledge that one would never hurt the other. He, after all, was in love with an angel, literally.

_So when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

She was an independent as she was kind and she was well able to stand up to him. This being said though she was so adorable when she was mad. He had a way to make her smile and even when she was annoyed with her she made him smile and love her as much as ever. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time they had met. He was working with a parolee and unbeknown to him the parolee was a charge of hers. He liked her immediately but his first impression of her was that she was kind of a girly girl – needed to be protected, probably wasn't very independent, could be talked into doing something she didn't want to do. Boy was he wrong. She had been cocky as she went head to head with him over the parolee and he had to admit it turned him on. She seemed so sure of herself that he began to see her in a new light.

From that moment on they had begun to spend more and more time together. They dated and confided in each other and the moment she told him about her alternate life, her special job, he knew she was the one. The fact that he wasn't freaked by it and that he felt more love for her than ever at that moment helped him to make up his mind. He was going to ask her. He wanted to be with her forever and to protect her whenever he could just as she had protected him when he had been shot. Together they would look out for each other, protect each other, love each other and become unbreakable. No matter what happens down the line as long as they were together they would find a way around it.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall   
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead _

He imagined what it would be like being married to her. Married life had the potential to be great for anyone. For him, though, married to an angel, to the love of his life it would be an honour. He adored her and knowing that he could wake up with her every morning, come home every evening from work to see her, just knowing this would make his life so much brighter. When he was sick she would be able to make things less miserable, when he had a decision to make he hoped she would be part of it and he hoped he would be able to do the same for her. Two heads were better than one and together he hoped they would be able to overcome everything.

_When I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know ill always be blessed with love_

He could imagine growing to love her more and more each day. To him, no other couple in the world would love each other as much as he loved her. She made him feel alive like no other person. She made his life worth living. When he was at work she occupied his mind. On days when he was scheduled to meet her it was all he could think about. On days when they had no plans all he could think about was finding an excuse to drop by the manor or thinking of a perfect date to take her on. He was tired of being afraid to love. He was going to love her with all his heart. He was going in love with an absolute angel.

_And as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead _

He drifted off to sleep dreaming of her. He hoped that one day soon if she said yes he would be waking up with her in his arms. He loved it when she kissed him or was affectionate towards him and he couldn't wait to have this happening everyday. He knew that if anything threatened him she would go out of her way to protect him and although this hit a nerve at time as he felt he should be the one to protect her as opposed to her protecting him it also made him love her even more. He looked forward to living with her, to showing her how much he loved her, to arguing with her even but more so to making up with her if they argued. He didn't care what they did as long as they were together.

_and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall   
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she__wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

_  
_He awoke the next morning and went to work. He was going to meet the love of his life. If things went his way he would return home afterwards as the happiest man in the world.

Ten hours later

Henry Mitchell returned home with his fiancée. He was officially the happiest man in the world.

A/N: Ok I'm not at all sure what to make of this fic. Definitely not my best but I may as well post it so please let me know what you guys think. Also if you have read my other stories or wish to well then I hope to update You Don't Know What You're Missing tomorrow or the following day (I have half the chapter done) and I'm no longer stuck on A Chance In A Million. Thanks for reading guys, please take a min to review cos I really value feedback and I'll also check out your stories :)


End file.
